Various types of urine collection bag holders are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a urine collection bag holder that includes a fabric strip with a pouch disposed upon a leg portion, the pouch configured to receive a urine collection bag, which urine collection bag is thereby comfortably concealed beneath a user's clothes.